


月色多麼的美麗

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP, 射尿, 強制性交, 第一人稱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: *看tag*滿足私慾的黃文，別管邏輯了*（訓狼？）





	月色多麼的美麗

我想我永遠忘不了第一次見他的情境。

 

主人牽著他的手走進大宅，每日浸泡牛乳而細嫩柔軟的手和沾滿泥垢粗糙細瘦的他形成鮮明的對比。

 

我低垂著頭不無好奇地偷瞧著他，母親早已快步上前脫下主人的大衣，讓我接過收好，正當我轉身欲離開，主人旋著手上的金戒指。沉吟半晌，說我今後不用再去服侍夫人了，專心照顧他剛買回來的玩具就行。

 

我從未被賦予這樣的重任，母親一向以年紀尚小為理由為我開脫，我當時不理解母親，母親只肯讓我跟著她做下等的粗活，難道受主人賞識是壞事麼？

 

我的心臟跳得極快，它沉重地一下一下擊打著我單薄的胸膛，我顫抖著手腳上前，伸出雙手接過鑰匙，那把磨亮的銅鑰匙。

 

大宅只有三層樓和一層地窖，主人的“東西”只能在二樓迴廊盡頭的房間生活。

 

主人的癖好很一致，他喜歡纖細的男孩，皮膚要似牛乳般潔白滑膩，眼睛大大地鑲在手掌大的臉上，像釀酒的黑葡萄，男孩的四肢最好要修長纖細，穿著寬袖襯衫還能鬆鬆地束著細腰——和眼前泡在浴盆裡的人沒有一絲吻合。

 

大宅的四周是一片廣袤的森林，我從未踏入過，但母親說裡頭有成群的野狼，牠們的眼睛噬血又殘暴，主人新買的玩具也有這麼一雙眼睛。

 

他靜靜地坐在木桶裡，臉上的污垢因為熱氣溶成一道一道的黑痕，我握緊手中的毛巾，竟不敢上前為他擦拭。

 

我們僵持了不知多久，直到母親推開門走進來，她嚴肅的臉上滿是疲憊和不贊同。她呵斥了像木頭般的我，上前粗魯地洗刷骯髒的小狼，帶起手銬一陣匡鎯鎯地響。

 

“過來幫他梳直頭髮。”

 

母親用浴巾包著毫不反抗的小狼，將他放在床上，我拿著大齒梳，小心地從頭頂落下。

 

為了洗他的頭髮用去了兩桶水，裡頭纏滿了污垢和雜草，好在沒有染上頭蝨。

 

男孩的頭髮又長又直，梳開後細密地披在背上，我不禁放緩手上的動作，小心翼翼地生怕拉斷了一根髮絲。

“你叫什麼名字？”

 

我遞給小狼一杯水，看著他掙扎著雙手捧著杯子大口大口地吞嚥，我幾乎是痴迷地看著他的一舉一動，忍不住出聲問道。

“……”

“你能說話嗎？”

 

男孩沉默著放下喝空的杯子，他抬起被鎖鏈縛住的雙腳，輕輕地躺到床上，像一片薄薄的雲。

 

我後來從母親那裡得知我的小狼叫阿雲嘎，是主人在商船上帶回的奴隸，他只會說一種古老的語言，我聽不懂。

 

主人讓阿雲嘎休息了兩天，他鮮少如此寬容。聽到清脆的鈴聲響起，我蹲下身讓男孩的重量壓在背上，他凸起的骨骼讓這段路程格外難熬，我推開地窖緊閉的門，將他小心放在鮮血般赭紅的床被上。

 

“啊、呃……”這是男孩第一次對我流露出鮮明的情感，淡色的唇瓣開合著，他試圖告訴我什麼。

 

“我很快來接你。”

薔薇凋謝的速度極快，一吐一息之間，濃麗血凝的花瓣便落了一地，徒留枯瘦的殘枝鋼針似地震顫。

 

我清理著男孩股間的一片泥濘，他細瘦的雙腿向我大敞著，細嫩的腿根印滿紫紅色的掐痕，他被射得太深了，我不得不以手指勾出甬道深處的精液，換來他輕微的反抗。

直到清理結束，我的手沿著他圓潤的腳趾一路撫至凹陷的腰窩，我粗糙的指腹在他細滑的皮膚上帶起一片戰慄。阿雲嘎緊閉的眼睫蝶似地撲動，我的小狼扭腰躲閃著我的褻玩，金屬碰撞的聲音不絕於耳。

 

我火熱的舌頭輕抵在他微綻的小口，挺翹滑膩的雙丘夾著我的臉，我沉迷地深吸了一口氣，模仿著主人的癖好。

 

好甜。

 

阿雲嘎不停地縮緊臀肉，試圖抵擋我野蠻地舐弄，如薔薇般飽滿肉慾的唇瓣不斷溢出黏膩的呻吟，隨著我靈巧的舌頭探得愈深，他掙扎的幅度愈大。乾澀的喉頭湧出嗚啞的呻吟，小狼修長的四肢被冰冷的鐵具箍死，他像頭還沒斷奶的幼崽，哀叫的聲音令我的胯間熱燙高昂。

 

阿雲嘎坐在我的腿上，他沉默地低頭不願看我一眼，柔軟的手掌緊扣在一起，我掐了一團棉花，蘸些紫黑色的藥水，小心翼翼地塗在阿雲嘎被勒出血痕的手腕上。

 

我裝作沒看見阿雲嘎偷摸著看我的眼神，他漂亮的瞳仁是深豫的琥珀色，我的小狼、我的天使，全然忘卻了我的無情和貪婪，他的上身不由得向我貼近。

 

他在我掌中融化、融化，順著滾熱的牛乳流進我的嘴裡，在每一個味蕾上跳華爾茲，粉嫩的足尖抵著我的咽喉，踢踢踏，我伸出舌頭勾住迸發的翅粉，嗶剝——

 

他從我溫熱的口腔中蛻變，一如初生的嬰孩。

 

在月光投進明窗的夜，阿雲嘎背對著渲銀的月色，端坐在我懷裡，粉白的臀部貼著我的工作褲，不著寸縷，纖細有力的四肢像一具雕花的鐵枷，將我困在他的身軀，隱在陰影中的臉頰紅潤鮮活，高挺細窄的鼻樑蹭著我的側臉，他輕嗅著我的氣味，一如掠食者進食前的例行公事。

 

我粗大的手掌輕撫他柔嫩的肌膚，在纖細的腰肢上來回撫弄，阿雲嘎的眼睫微顫，月色映入深色的眼珠，滲漏出琉璃的光澤，冰涼的唇瓣滑過我的嘴角，他像一尾活魚，滑溜溜地在我懷裡扭動，留下一片泛著奇異香氣的黏液。

 

肥軟的屁股磨著、蹭著，直把我蟄伏的性器弄得高昂滾燙，藏在肉縫間的尻宛如一個陰暗潮濕的洞穴，洞口滴滴答答地淌著露水，引誘行經的旅人前去一探究竟，伸出舌頭細細品味。

 

阿雲嘎高高揚起頭，纖長的脖頸勾出一道惑人的弧線，他張開腿夾住我的腰，早已泥濘一片的小穴含住寬大的龜頭，一寸一寸地吞食，像在品嚐一道珍饈般享受。對幼嫩的小穴來說，陰莖太過粗壯猙獰，花苞似的洞口被撐得渾圓，每一絲褶皺都被撐開、撫平，大腿處的筋骨拉到極致，只為了好好地納入一桿駭人的長炮。

 

阿雲嘎蹙眉喘息，微凸的門齒輕咬住豐潤的下唇，他帶著我的手來到胸脯，掐揉那處柔軟的胸肉，蒼白的皮膚因而染上一層薄薄的粉，下身的小嘴也吞吃到極致，阿雲嘎的雙膝跪在床鋪上，他開始抬起臀部上下起伏，紫黑的陰莖噗哧噗哧地隨著節奏出入，皮肉拍打的聲音在寂靜中格外明晰。

 

月色在阿雲嘎裸露的身體上舞蹈，他潔白滑膩的肌膚宛如一張昂貴的畫布，冷凝的月光融入筆墨，於其上揮灑自如。阿雲嘎扭動的腰肢覆著一層薄汗，細密的水珠晶瑩柔潤，他的筋骨柔軟地不可思議，輕易地彎折一雙又直又長的腿，凸出的踝骨壓在我的肩上，我低頭按住一手就能圈住的足踝，伸出舌頭細細舔弄。我的寶貝直直盯著我的動作，他美麗濕潤的眼睛染上情慾的霧，水紅的舌頭探出一截，小聲喘息。

 

我幹他，幹得極狠。阿雲嘎的會陰被撞得通紅，他全身都在顫抖，柔韌的大腿顫得尤其猛烈，臀肉一波波地輕抖，他抱著自己的雙腿露出隱秘的私處，讓男人的性器得以完全插入那逼仄的小洞，肉粉色的穴肉被肏得熟透，透出淫靡的深紅。我加快腰部頂弄的速度，陰莖一次次楔進窄狹的甬道深處，研磨嬌嫩的穴心，阿雲嘎被激得兩眼通紅，他本能地含住我的舌頭吸吮，像隻還沒斷奶的小獸，呃呃啊啊地哀叫著。

 

我撥弄著他垂軟在腹部的陰莖，收緊手掌揉搓那淺粉的性器，阿雲嘎還沒學會用這處享受快感，一個晚上的性愛，也只有其中一、兩次高潮能射出薄薄的精水。

 

被握住性器，阿雲嘎抗拒地踢動長腿，嗚嗚咽咽地擺頭拒絕，甚至討好地挺胸湊到我嘴邊，小巧的鼻頭紅紅的，要不是他還吸著夾著幹進小穴裡的陰莖，看起來確實像個還沒長大的小孩。

 

我安撫地哄著他，手上加速搓擼的速度，拇指擦過流水的鈴口，我的寶貝抖著腰想躲開，反而讓微凹的尻穴壓入抽插的肉棒，我爽得收緊腹部，乾脆憋著勁一下楔進肉穴的底部，抖腰慢慢地磨，手上掐捏著陰莖底部的小球，從根部往上擼。

 

阿雲嘎被陌生的快感刺激得暈頭轉向，他流著眼淚求饒得看著我，不斷蹬腿想踢開我的手，前後兩處攀升的快感讓他痙攣著喊叫，足弓繃得死緊，阿雲嘎被剪禿的指甲掐著我的背，指尖泛白，他的腰軟的像棉花，下身早已濕漉漉的一片泥濘。硬挺的陰莖在我手裡刮蹭，抖了一陣後射出一股濃精，頓了頓，滾熱的尿液隨即順著鈴口湧出，這才是他真正的高潮。阿雲嘎哭叫著射尿，後穴像要夾斷我似的絞緊，腸液汩汩地從小洞滲出，高潮持續了很久，阿雲嘎騎在我身上喘息，直打了幾個尿顫才平復下來。

 

“嗯、嗯嗯……”阿雲嘎累得吐著舌頭喘氣，疲軟的身體緊貼著我，沒多久便把頭埋在我的頸窩，睡著了。


End file.
